lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cbox Role-Play Rules
Cbox Role-Play Rules 1. When starting a Cbox RP in any form, please make sure that upon joining, you will be actively participant in it. Don’t join at the very beginning and then leave before it ends without saying anything to inform the other players that you will be away. If you’re going to dropout of the RP, say something beforehand. That way, your character won’t be skipped over and assumed something has happened to it upon your return. This also includes leaving an RP should it not go in the direction you expected it to go. Should you lose interest in a Cbox RP for this reason, you still need to respectfully speak up letting the other players know. If you had an idea you wanted to try but couldn’t use it, no matter the reason, discuss it with each other. Don’t just disappear and have others wondering what happened to you and your character. Communicate with each other. 2. No God Modding during in Cbox RPs. Just like this applies to threads, it applies to RPs done in the cbox as well. I should not have to repeat what God Modding is as it is explained within the Role Play Rules above. If you God Mod and other members notice it, it shall be brought to your attention along with a warning. If it continues, you will be punished accordingly for it depending on the actions taken. 3. Please share the cbox. Not just for Cbox RPs but regular conversations as well. If there are members who just wish to come online and chat and talk with others, give them that right to do so and stop the Cbox RP going on and start it later. The same thing for regular conversations. If there are no conversations happening within the cbox, members do have the right to use it to RP. However, Cbox RPs don’t need to always pertain to the same thing involving the same characters, where nothing goes anywhere. This makes RPs boring for those who aren’t RPing to read. Please change up your RPs by doing different things. We’re all guilty of doing the same types of RPs but we all need to be mature about it and do something different and fresh. Also, when be mindful of other players within Cbox RPs. Do try to give other players a chance to respond to a situation happening before you respond. This keeps down arguments of someone else having an idea, but another player’s post response ruined that chance for them to use said idea. We are all guilty of this as well so from now on, depending upon an RP, please ask fellow participants if they have any ideas beforehand. Now if no one has an idea, then no one has a right to argue. 4. If you’re a player joining in the middle of a Cbox RP, please have any characters you use work with the other characters that are present in the RP. Do not try and have your character handle everything as you don’t know if they may be able to, be they human or an empowered character. In other words, don’t steal the spotlight and then have your character become upset when they don’t receive the recognition they feel they deserve for helping. That really kills the mood of an RP for everyone whether in a thread or in a Cbox RP. Have your characters be mature about the situation. While they may not get credit, you don’t need to have them vocally express that they deserve it unless it is part of your character’s personality but even then, tone it down and not have said characters start insulting other characters. 5. If you’re not a participant in any Cbox RP, no one is going to force you to be. You’ve a right to assess an RP that is going on to see if it is something you’d wish to join at a certain point or not. This includes just surfing for basic general information about what’s going on whether it is through watching or asking. If you do see some mistakes whether it is with usage of Face Claims or a specific scenery where something has happened, but other players are RPing something different, you can explain to them what happened in another RP, but you cannot make them convert what they’re doing to it if they don’t want to. So please don’t make other players do that if they’re trying to do something different from what others are doing. If Face Claims are involved and someone is using one that another member is using as an NPC, politely tell them that the Face Claim is being used by someone just to refresh them on it. Leave it up to the players to change the claim to another. If they refuse to just because another member isn’t active with the character, that’s when you bring it to staff’s attention to mention this. Staff need to also be mindful of who is using what Face Claims. Whether a member is active with a claim or not, you shouldn’t use that claim as your own. But staff does need to inform any members who are inactive with certain claims that if they don’t use them, they shall be removed and placed back up for grabs. This goes for both Cbox and thread RPs. Now if the situation is something else entirely, please be mature enough to talk to each other about it rather than arguing. 6. Fights in the Cbox happen both in and out of RP. Everyone on the forum is guilty of this, whether there’s a rule about no fighting or not. All of us have a right to voice our opinion about something but anything that happens doesn’t need to make others feel like they don’t have the right to voice their opinion. No matter what it is, in or out of RP, either talk about it and try to find the root of the problem or respectfully leave the matter alone like adults. If the fight continues to happen, all those involved in it, whether staff or member, will be punished and marked forum traitor for a week. Staff also loses their privileges for a week as well should it appear that they were fueling the fight more than stopping it. One thing is clear that when these situations happen, staff do NOT need to take sides. We may agree with one side, another side, or both sides, when addressing it with the parties involved, do not take their sides. Handle it accordingly without taking sides and throwing other staff members under the bus while doing so. Also See *Cbox Rules *Basic Site Rules *Role Play Rules *Series Character Rules